


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec’s POV, Background Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Christmas Party, Dancing, I think that’s all really, Magnus really wants to unwrap his present, Max and Zoe (the warlock girl from season 1), Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, and Alec really doesn’t mind at all, everyone’s there really, its just an excuse for smut, mr Lightwood And Mr Bane kink, party at the institute, simon - Freeform, so Izzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright
Summary: Magnus persuades Alec to host a Christmas Eve party at the institute as a way to improve downworlder/shadowhunter relations.With Alec busy networking all evening by the time he finally gets a chance to spend time with Magnus his boyfriend knows exactly what he wants as a Christmas present





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fei/gifts).



> Ok so this is based off a prompt from Fei who wanted a masquerade/Christmas party fic .....Anyway I hope you enjoy this....
> 
> Also the hugest thanks to @tothebitterbetterend who not only put up with my changing my mind half way through and generally being neurotic but was also an awesome beta

When Magnus had first suggested the idea Alec had been sceptical but the more he’d thought about it the more he could see the appeal. With the defeat of Valentine things had become more stable but there were still deep rifts to be healed between the downworld and the Clave. Perhaps a party, as Magnus had insisted, was exactly the right first step. A way of making the downworld feel welcome and included in the institute and hopefully go some way to if not erase, at least ease, the memory of the lives lost within its walls.

The added bonus of course was the look of delight on his boyfriend’s face when Alec had agreed to the plan.

Soon enough both Magnus and his sister were frantically making arrangements, and unsurprisingly what had started as a simple get together became something entirely more elaborate.

Magnus had decided, with Isabelle backing him all the way, that the obvious solution was a Christmas Eve ball and as plans had evolved the addition of a masquerade theme was made.

Ordinarily the nephilim didn't celebrate the festive season greatly, the mundane traditions were viewed with amusement, bordering on disdain, but even Alec had to admit he could start to see the appeal as the decorations began to adorn the institute.

The large christmas tree in the main hall was nothing new, the one reminder of the holidays being near, but he’d never seen the institute look as beautiful as when Magnus and Isabelle had finished their work.

Everywhere around the main hall was decorated in elaborate fairy lights arranged in complex patterns making the stained glass windows shine with a myriad of reflections. Wreaths of fir, holly and mistletoe decorated every doorway and the room was littered with pillar candles creating a warm inviting glow.

The hallway leading to the hall had been glamoured to appear like a wooded tunnel, complete with snow so realistic it crunched underfoot when walked on.

The effect was truly magical and Alec was delighted with how things had turned out.

The invite list had caused more contention, with a heated argument as to whether the seelies should be included after their recent siding with Valentine. Subscribing to the old adage that one should keep your friends close and your enemies closer, Alec had argued strongly for their inclusion. Following the defeat of Valentine, the institute was still basking in the political capital of defeating one of the biggest enemies of the clave and so his success was guaranteed. Granted the queen had claimed she was unable to attend but the fact that she had decided to send representatives in her place was a start.

Finally all the arrangements had come together and now Alec stood waiting to greet the guests at the entrance to the hall, whilst the sounds of the music from the string quartet hired for the occasion played gently in the background.

……………

Behind him Alec could hear the party in full swing, the sounds of laughter and the low rumble of chatter reassuring him that so far everything seemed to be going to plan. A flurry of activity at the entrance caught Alec’s attention and as he stood straighter and adjusted the sleeves on his dinner jacket his heart jumped as he saw Magnus arrive accompanied by Catarina and Madzie.

As ever simply the sight of his boyfriend made him lose his breath and this evening was no exception. Magnus was dressed to the nines in a perfectly tailored black dinner suit shot through with silver threads that caught the light as he moved. The vest underneath with fitted in such a way that only served to enhance his muscular physique and the silver snowflake design shimmered almost as if real. Magnus hair was perfectly coiffed into his trademark mohawk but he’d added a singular streak of silver to coordinate with his outfit and the elaborate silver filigree mask that he wore.

Alec smiled softly as the trio approached, Magnus holding Madzie’s hand, who had opted for an elaborate golden princess dress complete with a tiara and arm in arm with Catarina who wore a simple scarlet sequined dress with contrasted beautifully with her dark skin.

As they approached Madzie broke free of Magnus’ grip and came running towards Alec excitedly, before stopping slightly short and fiddling with her dress shyly.

Alec was glad that only a select few knew of the little girl’s involvement in Valentine’s attack on the institute, he’d gone out of his way to erase any sign she’d been there, not wanting her associated with the terrible events of that night. In her own way Madzie was as much a victim of Valentine and there was no way he was going to let it ruin her life.

“Your majesty.” Alec dropped to one knee and bowed with a dramatic flourish of his hand, making the young warlock giggle happily. “We are indeed honoured with a princess in our midst.”

Madzie, who still didn't speak much, replied with a clumsy attempt at a curtsey which Alec found adorable, before Catarina caught up to the pair of them.

“I have to say Alec, I'm impressed. This looks amazing.” Catarina smiled as Alec got to his feet dusting off his trousers as he stood.

“That’s all Magnus and Isabelle.” Alec laughed “Can't say I had much input if I'm honest.”

“I shouldn't imagine you did.” Catarina laughed glancing over her shoulder to where Magnus was standing chatting to a young werewolf who had arrived just after them. “Still you managed to get everyone here and you should definitely be proud of that.”

“Thanks.” Alec flushed at the compliment. “I'm just glad you could make it. I know you're really busy and I appreciate it.”

“Wouldn't have missed it and this one would never have forgiven me if we couldn't come.” Catarina smiled, placing her hand on Madzie’s shoulder who was now hugging her legs tightly. “Speaking of, come on your majesty let's get you some food.”

Madzie nodded her head enthusiastically and grabbing Catarina’s hand, practically dragged her into the main room. As Alec watched them go he couldn't help but smile at how far Madzie had come in the short while she’d been with Catarina and how finally she had a home where she was loved and protected as every child should be, warlock or not.

“Good evening Mr Lightwood.” Alec turned back to see Magnus standing watching him, eyes glittering in amusement and the traces of a smile on his lips.

“Good evening to you too Mr Bane. I am glad you could join us this evening.” Ever since the first meeting of the downworlder council Magnus had insisted on greeting him formally when in the Institute knowing full well the effect it had on him. Alec, of course was more than happy to play along.

“I wouldn't miss it. As you know I have a great deal of respect for the leader of the institute.” Magnus replied, his face impassive bar the slight quirking of his lips.

“I'm sure the feeling is mutual.” Alec replied, licking his lips in a way that he knew drove Magnus crazy.

“I have to say the decorations here tonight are very impressive.” Magnus pointedly looked Alec up and down.

“I couldn't agree more Mr Bane.” Alec smirked as he appreciated his boyfriends appearance up close.

“Well Mr Lightwood I should leave you to your duties. I trust that you will have some time later to go over some matters in detail.” The way Magnus looked at him left Alec with no illusions as to what he had in mind.

“Of course Mr Bane. Relationships between the nephilim and the warlocks are very important to me.” Alec replied seriously tilting his head and clasping his hands behind his back.

“I'm glad to hear it. Well, until later Mr Lightwood.” Magnus nodded his head sharply before turning and walking into the great hall. Just at the last minute he raised his hand and clicked his fingers and Alec had to stifle a laugh as snow began to fall in the hallway.

………………

Alec had had some degree of anxiety as to how the evening would go, but as it turned out it had been a roaring success, although he suspected that was largely to do with the copious amount of alcohol flowing.

The one disappointment however had been that his time had largely been spent networking and he’d barely had a chance to spend any time with Magnus. He’d largely had to content himself with watching from the sidelines as Magnus held court on the dancefloor whilst trying to feign interest in whatever tedious conversation he was currently embroiled in.

Finally though the worst seemed to be over and as it approached midnight Alec found himself able to make his way over to where Magus was dancing with Catarina.

“Mind if I cut in.” Alec murmured as he approached the pair.

“About time...” Catarina laughed as she let go of Magnus’ arm. “There’s only so much I can take of him waxing lyrical about how his boyfriend is the most beautiful man here.”

“Catarina Loss..” Magnus exclaimed holding a hand to his chest as though mortally offended.

“Well it’s true.” Catarina simply rolled her eyes at Magnus’ dramatics and Alec couldn't help but smile watching the two old friends interact.

“If it is true, which I'm in no way confirming, would anyone blame me when Alexander looks like the sexiest shadowhunter incarnation of James Bond ever.” Magnus poked his tongue out at Cat.

“James Bond?” Alec scrunched his brow as he looked between the two warlocks in confusion.

“Oh darling we do need to improve your education on pop culture don't we ?” Magnus linked arms with his boyfriend.

Catarina shook her head fondly before taking her leave to find Madzie.

“So I believe Mr Lightwood, you wanted to dance with me.” Magnus glanced across and winked.

“I believe I did Mr Bane.” Alec spun Magnus round to face him and placed his hands lightly on his hips.

As Magnus smiled at him, it struck Alec that he didn't think he would ever tire of this feeling. That whenever he held Magnus in his arms he felt complete in a way he never thought he ever would. The warm glow in his belly never seemed to dim and he felt certain it never would.

“Then it would be my pleasure.” Magnus looped his arms loosely around Alec’s neck as they began swaying to the music caught in their own bubble of contentment.

After an evening of networking Alec felt he could finally relax as Magnus leant against him nuzzling softly against his neck. Magnus chuckled softly and Alec felt the vibrations all the way through him. Pulling back a little, he looked at his boyfriend to see what has amused him so much.

“It seems as though you’ve started a trend, darling.” Magnus laughed as he nodded towards the other side of the room. “Apparently even the youngest of Lightwood men are now taken with the charms of warlocks.”

As Alec turned his head to look he saw his baby brother Max dancing around with a young warlock girl, both of them giggling and laughing happily.

“Is that Zoe?” Alec squinted slightly to make out the girl in the dim lighting in the hall.

“I do believe it is.” Magnus smiled at him.

“She looks well. She’s doing OK right ?” Alec turned back to look at Magnus with a serious expression on his face.

He remembered the young warlock well from the night the circle attacked Magnus’ lair. Despite her young age she’d had to witness her father murdered in front of her.

“She is. One of the other warlocks is looking after her and she’s doing amazingly.” Magnus looked at him with look that bordered on impressed, as if it didn't quite occur to him that Alec would remember let alone worry about the fate of an orphaned warlock child.

“I’m glad.” Alec murmured tugging Magnus closer again.

“Hmmm,” Magnus hummed contentedly against his neck.

The pair danced in silence for a moment, Alec lost in memories of that fateful night. In many ways it was the moment his life really changed.

“Alexander, I can hear you thinking from here..” Magnus pulled back slightly and moved one hand to stroke Alec’s hair. “Now whatever is going on in that pretty head of yours?”

“I was just thinking about that night...” Alec looked at Magnus almost sheepishly through his eyelashes.

Rather than answer Magnus tilted his head slightly and waited patiently for Alec to continue.

“It’s just that I know it was a horrible night, and I know I should see it that way, but I really can't. I'm not making sense am I?” Alec scrambled to put his thoughts into words and couldn't find the right thing to express how he was feeling.

“Makes sense to me darling. Not everything is black and white you know, a terrible night can have unexpectedly wonderful outcomes you know. Afterall that was the first night we met as well..” Magnus smiled softly and Alec felt himself instantly relax because of course Magnus would understand what he meant. He always did.

“Yeah.” Alec murmured leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to Magnus lips.

The sound of the clock in the institute chiming midnight rang out in the background and the mood changed instantly as Magnus grinned up at him.

“Merry Christmas Mr Lightwood.” The smile on his boyfriends face was so radiant that Alec wanted to laugh with joy but instead opted for diving in for a taste of those perfect lips.

“Merry Christmas Mr Bane.” Alec rested their foreheads together as they danced and sighed contentedly at the thought of how different this year was to last year.

“So does this mean I get my christmas present now I wonder?” There was no mistaking the suggestive tone in Magnus’ voice and he underlined the point by winking at Alec.

“You have no patience.” Alec laughed before moving to whisper in Magnus’ ear. “I promise as soon as we get home I’ll give you whatever you want.”

“Patience is not one of my virtues Mr Lightwood, and you certainly cannot expect it when you say things like that..” Magnus huffed indignantly before scanning the thinning crowds over Alec’s shoulder. “Anyway I don't think anyone would notice if we slipped away…”

“Magnus…” Alec rolled his eyes affectionately.

“I mean all the Clave officials have already left and quite frankly everyone else has more than enough alcohol to care…” Magnus persisted, tugging gently on Alec’s hair in a way that tested his self control to put it mildly.

“Yes, but my mother is still here and….” Alec lost the power of speech as Magnus began mouthing at his neck, focusing all his attention on Alec’s pulse point knowing full well the effect it had on him.

“And more than a little preoccupied by the look of it.” Magnus paused in his ministrations to whisper in Alec’s ear before gently nibbling on his ear lobe.

Stifling a moan Alec maneuvered them round to where Magnus was looking.

“What the….? When did that happen?.” Alec gasped, partly due to shock at the sight of his mother and Luke slow dancing and seemingly oblivious to everyone around them and partly due to way Magnus was teasing his neck, mouthing down his deflect rune.

“See I told you no one would notice.” Magnus pulled back, a victorious look on his face.

“Yes but…” Alec was rapidly losing the will to even argue and beginning to wonder why he was even objecting.

“Ok how about a compromise.” Magnus pulled back and looked at him, eyes dancing mischievously. “You know it’s always been a fantasy of mine to have sex in the institute…”

“Really?” Even though he knew it was probably a bad idea, other parts of him were certainly perking up at the prospect.

“Well no, but now I think about it….” Magnus grinned as he ran his hand down Alec’s arm. “And it seems like you’re not entirely adverse to the idea either.”

Magnus pointedly ground against him whilst simultaneously releasing a surge of magic which ran over Alec’s body making his eyes roll back as a wave of pleasure coursed down his spine.

Alec was pretty sure he physically he heard his resolve cracking. Quite frankly there was only so much temptation a man could take and considering his boyfriend was, in Alec’s opinion, the sexiest, most wonderful man alive, it really didn’t take much.

Taking a second to scan the dwindling crowd he satisfied himself that everyone did seem somewhat preoccupied. Simon and Izzy were laughing in the corner, Catarina was talking to Raphael holding Madzie in her arms as she slept against her shoulder. Jace and Clary were dancing over the other side of the room near to Zoe and Max, who quite frankly should have been in bed by now, his parabatai looked more content than he had since the defeat of Valentine and it was comforting to see. As for his mother and Luke, well that was something to think about another time, although he couldn’t hide the proud smile at how happy she looked. He had the distinct feeling Luke was exactly what she needed.

Alec let go of Magnus and stepped back, placing his hands behind his back and trying his best to keep an implacable facade, no easy task when faced with Magnus’ adorable pout of indignation.

“Mr Bane it has been brought to my attention that I may have been neglecting the local high warlock this evening and quite frankly I feel that is something that needs rectifying immediately.” Alec rocked gently on the balls of his feet as he watched Magnus’ pout transform into a wicked smile as his words sunk in. Finally Magnus’ expression morphed into a serious, professional facade and Alec knew full well that his boyfriend had decided to play along.

“Hmmm,” Magnus tapped his lip with his forefinger as if deep in thought and Alec tried his best to not stare, he really did. “So Mr Lightwood, what did you have in mind?”

“I was thinking perhaps a personal tour of the institute and an in-depth exploration of any issues that may….” Alec cleared his throat and pointedly looked Magnus up and down, “arise.”

“Yes that does sound acceptable.” Magnus nodded his head gravely but couldn't quite hide the slight smile on his lips.

“I'm glad you are in agreement Mr Bane.” Alec waved an arm to the door. “Shall we?”

“Lead the way Mr Lightwood.”

………..

By the time they finally reached his office Alec’s whole being was thrumming with excitement. He’d purposefully led Magnus the long way round the Institute, standing close to him but never quite touching him. It was almost impossible to not reach out to his boyfriend but it was absolutely worth it to see Magnus struggling just as much.

As soon as he closed the door behind them Alec moved swiftly towards Magnus, practically groaning in frustration as Magnus ducked out of the way, making a big show of examining the office.

“You know Mr Lightwood, I rather think this room could do with some decoration don't you think. It is Christmas after all and it’s rather dull in here don't you think?” Magnus glanced over his shoulder at Alec.

Alec nodded as he leant back against his desk, hands gripping the edge.

“Excellent.” Alec never tired of watching Magnus and his magic and as his boyfriend moved his arms fluidly, blue sparks dancing over his fingertips, and tonight was no exception.

“Now that’s much better don't you think.” Magnus surveyed the room, hands on his hips.

With a few waves of his hands Magnus had transformed the space from a dark serious room to one bursting with light and colour. He’d set the fire burning in the fireplace, giving a warm glow and tinsel and fairy lights glittered around the stained glass window and the paintings on the wall. In the far corner a large fir tree stood, covered in multicoloured baubles which gave off reflections from the candles all over its branches, the whole thing set off by strands of silver cascading down.

“Now that things look more festive I think I’d like to unwrap my Christmas present.” Magnus turned to look at Alec, eyebrow raised.

“Ah well, sadly I don't have your present here..” Alec shrugged, attempting to appear casual despite the intense way Magnus was gazing at him.

“Such a pity..” Magnus murmured as he sashayed towards him. “Well it looks like I may have to unwrap you instead Mr Lightwood.”

Magnus moved so close that they were practically touching but frustratingly not quite.

“That sounds like a reasonable compromise Mr Bane.” Alec replied seriously, the only indication of how Magnus’ words were effecting him being the husky tone to his voice.

“Excellent.” Magnus stepped back again and Alec had to bite his lip to stop a huff of frustration.

Narrowing his eyes, he watched Magnus look around the room before striding purposefully over to the black leather sofa and flicking his wrist to cover it with a red and gold silk throw.

“Perfect.” Magnus folded his arms and surveyed his handiwork. “Now if you don’t mind Mr Lightwood, I feel this would be a suitable background to reveal my gift, don't you?”

Magnus nodded his head towards the sofa and it took all the self control Alec had to not sprint across to join him. Instead he settled for removing his jacket slowly, placing it on the desk behind him before casually strolling over, no easy task with the way his skin was tingling and his pants were getting uncomfortably tight as arousal flooded through his body.

“Will this do for you Mr Bane?” Alec asked as he slowly laid down on his back, hands behind his head.

“I think that should suffice. Thank you Mr Lightwood.” Magnus smiled dangerously and Alec felt like his heart was beating out of his chest. “Now first things first..”

Magnus clicked his fingers and Alec raised a questioning eyebrow.

“I do get so annoyed if I’m disturbed when examining my gifts, so I felt a locking and soundproofing spell was appropriate.” Magnus explained as he slowly removed his jacket and folded it neatly on one of them chairs, the only hint that he was feeling the same way as Alec being the noticeable bulge in his pants. “Now I warn you, I fully intend to be extremely thorough in my examination.”

Alec swallowed thickly, feeling almost painfully hard already despite not even been touched yet.

“That sounds fair.” Alec choked out, his voice little more than a harsh whisper.

Achingly slow, Magnus looked him up and down before gracefully straddling Alec’s hips and laying his hands softly on to his chest, fingers tapping lightly against the cotton fabric of his shirt. Even through the layer of fabric, Alec felt the heat of Magnus’ touch spreading over his skin like liquid fire.

Magnus licked his lips and tilted his head to one side as his finger began to press more firmly into Alec’s chest. After what felt like a lifetime Magnus moved one hand up to caress Alec’s face, trailing his thumb gently over his cheekbone.

It was such a gentle, loving touch but the effect on Alec was electric and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning.

Magnus leant forward, lips close to Alec’s ear as his thumb brushed over his lip and Alec felt his necklaces fall onto his chest.

“Now, now Mr Lightwood, none of that. I do so love to hear your feelings on the matter in hand.” Magnus breath was hot against his skin and Alec gasped, desperately arching up towards him only to find Magnus had swiftly moved back to his seated position and pressed his palm down firmly on Alec’s chest to hold him in place.

“Magnus please stop teasing..” Alec was practically reduced to begging already.

“Really Mr Lightwood, surely you know the rules? Unwrap your present first, _then_ play with it.” Magnus chided and just the way he was looking at him had Alec squirming. “But I can see you are getting inpatient and I’m not without sympathy so how about we get to it eh?”

Magnus removed his cufflinks and pushed himself up to his knees to lean across and place them on the coffee table, making Alec moan at the loss of contact. As he watched, mesmerised, Magnus slowly rolled up his shirt sleeves before carefully removing his rings and placing them on the table as well.

Turning his attention back to Alec, Magnus lowered himself back down, his weight pinning Alec to the sofa despite his best effort to push up against him and gain some much needed friction.

With a look of concentration on his face, Magnus ran his fingers up Alec’s chest before nimbly undoing his black bow tie and casually throwing it over his shoulder, not even turning to look where it landed.

Next, Magnus moved his attention to the shirt buttons, slowly undoing each one, pausing in between to examine the skin revealed underneath almost reverentially with the pads of his fingers. By the time he’d reached the last one, Alec was almost vibrating with lust, desperately needing to feel more of Magnus’ touch than the light teasing strokes he was getting.

As Alec’s shirt fell open, revealing his chest, he heard Magnus’ breath hitch before he flicked his wrist and the shirt disappeared, landing casually draped over a nearby lampshade.

“Now who’s impatient?” Alec smirked managing somehow to gasp out the words despite Magnus’ hungry stare.

“Always when it comes to you my angel.” Magnus ran his hands up Alec’s chest, mapping every contour of his abs and pecs before moving up his arms and intertwining their fingers, pinning Alec’s hands to the armrest of the sofa.

Magnus leant forward and captured Alec’s lips with his, softly at first, making Alec sigh with contentment. It didn’t take long before the kiss transformed into something else entirely as Magnus tilted his head and ran his tongue along the seam of Alec’s lips, asking for entry that Alec willingly allowed.

Alec strained against Magnus’ firm grip, fingers clenching and unclenching rhythmically against Magnus’ as their tongues explored each other’s mouths, moving together in perfect symmetry.

As Magnus pulled back Alec desperately tried to chase his lips, entirely lost in the feeling of kissing him.

“God the things you do to me Alexander Lightwood.” Magnus whispered and it was with some satisfaction that Alec noted how shallow his breathing was and the cat eyes staring back at him. Magnus shook his head lightly as if trying to regain his control, although his glamour didn’t return and god didn’t Alec love his boyfriend’s real eyes.

Magnus’ grip on him relaxed for a second but before Alec could take advantage, he’d leapt to his feet and stood by the side of the sofa looking down at him.

“Oh no this won’t do Mr Lightwood. I do believe you’re trying to distract me before I’ve fully revealed my present.” Magnus wagged a perfectly manicured finger at him in admonishment.

“Worth a try…” Alec shrugged his shoulders unrepentantly.

“Well let me tell you I have a plan and I fully intend to stick to it. Now behave yourself or I shall have to resort to magic to restrain you.” Magnus’ words went straight to his groin and his cock twitched excitedly at the thought of being held down by his boyfriend’s magic alone.

“Although by the looks of it, I think you’d rather enjoy that wouldn’t you?” Magnus smirked before his voice took on an entirely more serious tone. “Now will you behave yourself for me Mr Lightwood?”

There was something about Magnus taking control that always drove Alec crazy and just the sound of that authoritarian tone made his skin heat up.

“Yes Mr Bane.” Alec replied, licking his lips in anticipation of what was to come whilst gripping the armrest tightly, determined to behave, knowing full well the pleasure he would be rewarded with.

“I’m glad to hear it.” Magnus smiled before holding a finger to his lips as his eyes ran over Alec’s body in a way that could only be described as predatory. “Now where was I? Oh yes, of course.”

Magnus dropped to his knees by the side of the sofa and Alec lifted his head, needing to watch his boyfriend’s every move.

Magnus placed his palms gently on Alec’s abdomen and stroked the skin there before turning his attention to the waistband of his pants. As he ran his fingers along the skin just above the material, Alec couldn’t stop his muscles clenching at the agonising pleasure of his touch.

With meticulous care Magnus undid Alec’s belt buckle and slid the belt out from its loops, tossing it over his shoulder with the same lack of care he’d afforded to the bow tie.

Magnus paused for what felt like a lifetime, fingers toying with the button on Alec’s pants, as he looked up at Alec as if seeking permission.

“Do it” Alec growled, gripping the armrest so hard he was afraid he’d tear the leather.

“So demanding…” Magnus murmured, swiftly unbuttoning the pants and sliding down the zip as Alec gasped in relief as his erection sprang upwards, now only restrained by the fabric of his boxers.

With his eyes never leaving Alec’s, Magnus stood and moved to the end of the sofa and clicked his fingers, making Alec’s shoes and socks disappear. Leaning over Alec’s body, he grasped the waistband of Alec’s pants and boxers, tugging the lightly at first to indicate for Alec to raise his hips. When he complied, Magnus made quick work of stripping off the last of Alec’s clothing and throwing it to one side.

There was a time, not too long ago, when Alec would’ve felt embarrassed and vulnerable lying there so exposed whilst Magnus stood watching him practically fully clothed. Whilst he wasn't fully over his anxieties, the weight of Magnus gaze raking over his body so hungrily gave him confidence. He knew he was wanted, desired and most importantly loved.

Desperate for Magnus’ touch, Alec spread his legs, hooking one leg over the back of the sofa, putting himself on full display. Magnus didn't say anything but the way his breath hitched gave Alec all the encouragement he needed.

“See something you like?” Alec teased brazenly.

“Oh Alexander you have no idea what you do to me.” Magnus eyes roamed over Alec’s torso taking in the firm muscles covered with their dusting of chest hair before tracking downwards to take in the sight of his cock standing at full attention, glistening with beads of precome, and further down still.

“Well Mr Bane, I suggest you get down here and claim your present.” Magnus dragged his eyes upwards to see Alec smirking victoriously. “One thing though. I do feel you’re somewhat overdressed, don't you.”

“You are quite correct Mr Lightwood.” Magnus magicked off his clothes with a flamboyant wave and this time it was Alec’s turn to lose his breath at the sight of his boyfriend.

“Better?” Magnus asked in mock innocence as Alec’s brain short circuited at the expanse of golden skin in front of him.

“Much.” Alec barely registered that he’d spoken, his entire being focused on the desire to touch the man in front of him. “Now get the hell over here.”

“So demanding.” Magnus laughed but nonetheless followed Alec’s instructions, practically throwing himself on top of him and diving in for a heated kiss that was full of teeth, tongue and unbridled passion.

By the time they broke apart both were panting for breath and Alec couldn’t resist moving to taste the skin on Magnus neck and wrapping a leg around his back to pull him closer.

“Fuck...Alexander..” Magnus moaned as their hardened lengths rubbed together. Alec hummed with satisfaction against Magnus’ neck, knowing full well he’d broken through his boyfriend’s resolve.

“I knew you couldn’t keep it up..” Alec laughed initially but when Magnus pushed himself up on his elbows, he ended up groaning at the loss of contact.

“The cheek of it…” Magnus pouted, the effect somewhat ruined by his kiss bruised lips. “And I really don't think that will be a problem, do you.”

Magnus slowly rolled his hips and Alec threw his head back hard against the arm rest, the sensation of Magnus’ obvious arousal rubbing against his making his eyes roll back in his head.

“And in my defence what do you expect when you’re lying there looking good enough to eat...” Magnus added, the husky sound of his voice making it clear that he was as affected as Alec.

“I’d be ok with that...” Alec panted out.

“Now can I resist an offer like that Mr Lightwood..” Magnus tilted his head and winked and Alec had to fight back a moan at just the thought of what his boyfriend’s clever mouth could do.

“I’m glad to hear it Mr Bane.” Alec replied, trying desperately to hold onto any sense of control.

“You may yet regret that…” Magnus smirked before turning his attention to Alec’s deflect rune.

Alec soon realised what Magnus had meant. For what felt like a lifetime Magnus had lavished attention all over his body, licking and biting everywhere, apart from where he really wanted, in a way that had turned Alec into a desperate writhing mess, unable to think of anything apart from every single wave of pleasure running through him.

“Magnus…” Alec whimpered as Magnus moved to mouth at his inner thigh, once more avoiding his straining cock which was so desperate for attention, it was almost painful

“Yes my angel.” Magnus rested his chin on Alec’s thigh and looked at him innocently.

“Please..” Alec squeezed his eyes shut, tears building at the corners. He could feel Magnus’ warm breath on him and it was the most delicious torture.

“Tell me what you want…” Alec opened his eyes to see Magnus hovering just above his cock and instinctively he tried to thrust upwards only to be stopped by Magnus firm grip on his hip.

“You...I want..” Alec didn't get to finish the sentence, his brain shorting out as Magnus took him in his mouth. The whole world seemed to narrow down to the feeling of Magnus lips and tongue surrounding him, driving him closer and closer to the edge.

“Magnus..please...so...close….fuck…” Alec gripped onto Magnus hair as he felt the familiar heat pooling in his belly.

Magnus pulled off of him with a loud pop and Alec wanted to scream in frustration as Magnus sat back a little, hands distractedly stroking up his thighs leaving trails of fire in their wake.

“Look at you angel..I wish you could see yourself like this. So beautiful.” Magnus moved his fingers in small circles, kneading into his thigh muscle and Alec was beyond wanting. He needed.

“Magnus..” Alec swallowed thickly before lifting his head and looking Magnus straight in the eye. “Just fuck me already..”

“Well seeing as you asked so nicely..” Magnus clicked his fingers, summoning lube and condoms.

Naturally Magnus took his sweet time preparing Alec, carefully scissoring him open and skimming lightly over his prostate with every push of his fingers. By the time he finally pushed inside, Alec was holding on by a thread. He couldn’t care about anything else but the feel of Magnus filling him up as he pounded him mercilessly into the sofa. At one point Magnus slipped a little, and the resultant thrust was so deep it had Alec seeing stars.

Before long Alec could feel his climax cresting and he scrambled to hold on, grabbing Magnus hips, frantic to urge him closer.

“God… Magnus….fuck...I..” as Alec threw his head back, holding on so tightly he was sure to leave bruises, Magnus moved his hand to wrap around his cock.

“Come for me baby.” Alec cried out as the overwhelming feeling of Magnus moving inside him and hand surrounding him, pumping in time to his thrusts, drove him over the edge.

Alec clenching around him was enough for Magnus and he bit down on Alec’s neck as he reached his peak, both men riding their climax together.

It took a while for Alec to become coherent, he was pretty sure he’d blacked out for a moment, and when he did it was to the sight of Magnus stroking the hair back off his forehead, a soft smile on his face.

“Hey welcome back..” Magnus leant towards him and kissed him lightly on the tip of his nose.

“Hey..” Alec whispered his voice a little hoarse. “So I hope you liked your Christmas present Mr Bane.”

“Most definitely Mr Lightwood, and I have to ask, was it worth sneaking out of the party?” Magnus grinned, knowing already what the answer would be.

“Totally worth it..” Alec sighed contently before pulling Magnus into a kiss filled full of love and happiness.

And it was completely worth it, Alec thought, even when they finally managed to untangle themselves and make it back to the great hall to find pretty much all of the guests had left. Even when Izzy noticed the giant hickey on Alec’s neck and he knew it would take more than awhile to live that one down.

When it came to Magnus it was always worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that and thanks for reading....I’d love to hear what you think x


End file.
